The present invention relates to a device for filtering liquid, and more particularly, the invention relates to a household filter, such as is used for filtering tea or coffee.
Numerous constructions are known for separating solids from liquids by means of filters. One of the most common configuration for filters is funnel-shaped. A typical example here is a coffee or tea filter for household use. The filter is a paper product and of the throw-away type after one use. Particularly, one uses a filter container having a contour which more or less matches the contour of the filter proper; after use, the latter is removed from the container. The container is rigid and serves primarily as folder for the filter and for guiding the liquid towards discharge openings.
Other types of filters are used in engineering in which generally filter layers are placed on support surfaces made of a different material. The German printed patent application Ser. No. 2,629,719 discloses a technical filter using paper, linen or porous plastic as support material. This reference mentions, however, that these materials are disadvantaged by higher compression, rather high tolerances as to thickness and by inhomogeneities as to structure. This patent suggests to remedy these disadvantages by providing a fine meshed wire web or mesh to support the filter proper.
All these several filter constructions are still disadvantaged by separate filter and support.